Frozen Guardians
by Weeping Raindrops
Summary: It is a year after the Guardians defeated Pitch and during Elsa (Frozen) trying to celebrate Anna's birthday and got a cold. How would this crossover turn out? One thing is for sure, "A Storm is Coming." Read it to find out more!
1. Black Again

**Please review if you like the story! Ideas are much appreciated!**

Darkness, the sound of moving sand, and a voice of a man kept muttering within it. "No… No…!" was what he spoke of as his mind was filled night and day with his losses. How he lost the ability to be seen, how he lost to the Guardians. Everything is pitch black.

How long has it been? A year? Maybe ten? He couldn't tell, the gate way out of the shadows of his old bed has been sealed when he was defeated. And as much as he hates to say it he knew that all hope is lost, there is no escaping the Nightmares.

Just as he was ready to give in to the insanity he heard something, a rumble? There it is again. Perhaps it is the sound of his mental skull cracking. "Ow!" he would say when he felt what is definitely a piece of rock fell on his head, and despite the darkness and inability to see anything in it his hands seek for the tiny rock. Just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating it.

Just when his cold hands touch the rock he felt an instant urge to twist the corner of his lips upwards, the Nightmares prowling the earth nervously as their prey seems to have gain an ounce of hope and while at it lost an ounce of fear.

The earth started to rumble more, and soon a ray of light could be seen shining through the darkness. Before the Nightmares could figure out what's going on they are dispelled, turning into nothing but black sand upon the bottom of this pit Pitch has been cooped up so long.

While Pitch looks around in disbelieve a voice not of his own started to speak, "Tsk tsk tsk… is this the mighty Phobus I know for so long?" a figure shadowed Pitch as he looked up to see where the voice came from and his expression changed into a 'oh, it's you' kind of look as he bites back, "What are you doing here?"

The figure in a shape of a woman blinded by the lights from the moon continue to float just a few steps above him, speaking just as calmly as if it was a casual visit, "Now, now, that's not how you talk to someone who saved your life isn't it?" Pitch would snort and roll his eyes at the woman, "what do you want?" knowing she would not lift a finger unless there is a gain.

The woman would curl her lips into a silent but deadly smile, "always quick to the point…" she would whisper as she slowly descends and wrap her arms around Pitch's neck lovingly, and for the slightest moment one would thought they saw Pitch shivered. "I'm here to ask you to join me…" and before Pitch could finish making his contempt look the woman continued, "it involves crushing the Guardians along the way…" and his amber eyes immediately form into one of determination and hate.

 **p/s: ty kira for pointing out the eye color XD made a complete booboo here, so its been edited.**


	2. Christmas Dinner

**For those who did read my story thank you very much! And I do know that Christmas does not mark a new year but I felt that the Guardians would have a different perspective in this matter.**

"Deck the halls with snow and frostings, falalala lalalala…" the sound of a white hair boy would be singing away at Santa's workshop as he play around with his shepherd's stick, making snow ornaments and icicles all the way along the stairway handrail as he climb up the stairs. It's been a year since the battle and Jack has been living with North ever since. Each and every day more children believe in him, you can pretty much say he is living it up.

"This the season to be fun-ny, falalala lalalala…" even North joined in the singing as he step off his sleigh, having finally delivered all the toys to the children of the world. "How's it going Jack? Preparations ready for Christmas dinner I hope?" he would ask as Jack slide all the way down the handrail he's been decorating before making an air flip and landing nicely in front of him with a grin upon his face.

"Of course it's ready, I hope you guys are hungry Phil and I been working the kitchen over time to make sure everything is perfect." There is a big grin upon the frost boy's face as he walk beside North leading him to the living room to join Tooth who has arrived just a bit earlier than North, still chattering away as quickly as a humming bird's flight to a Baby Tooth and giving directions and orders until she caught sight of North and flew up to him to give him a big hug, "North! How's the trip for you? Everything good?"

North would give a equally big hug back assuring her everything seems to be back on schedule just like the way it used to be before Pitch screws it up, just then a hole opened up somewhere nearby a doorway and Bunny hopped out of it before it sealed back up, leaving a tiny little flower as it replaces the rabbit hole, "It better be, we have to work an entire year to convince all the little ankle biters we still exist."

Bunny as much as he had a huge lost last year have manage to gain it all back when the children, thankfully, still went out looking for eggs this year despite they seen none last. And with a little help from Jack slipping in tiny snow bunnies within the eggs Easter was a blast and a huge booster for Jack's believers. Two Guardians with one egg, literally.

"I know, and thank you so much again Bunny and you too Jack, if you guys haven't join in the sorting my Tooth Palace would never get all those teeth sorted out so quickly." Tooth would hover around Bunny and Jack, the look in her eyes full of appreciations of the hours and hours they helped clean up her palace's disarray which Bunny and Jack quickly assured her it's all good and stop thanking them already for the infinite time she said it.

Meanwhile the sound of North muffling his laughter could be heard as the others wonder what is he laughing about. It didn't took them long to realize as Tooth noticed the tiny bunch of mistletoe hanging upon a golden thread that leads to a fishing rod made out of golden sand. Holding it out above Bunny and Jack's head is none other than Sandy who just manage to finish up the dream delivery, causing Tooth to make a pfft sound when she almost laugh out and tried to hold it back in with her hands.

As Bunny and Jack looked up, realizing the mistletoe prank Bunny's ears drool down before they look at each other, their faces lost a shade of color before they said, "HELL NO!" and Jack started to make puking gestures while Bunny tries to get the damn mistletoe off the hook by hopping as high as he could which Sandy only made it even harder by floating up to avoid. The halls ring with the bellowing laughs of North and Tooth as Bunny shakes a fist at Sandy, who is in his silent way laughing at Bunny's reaction.

Finally the group settle down around the Guardians table, a big feast indeed was prepared as the elves brought up the meals. The sound of their chattering chorus along with the sound of their forks and spoons scrapping the bowls and plates clean. All the sadness and bad memories like a distant past as they laugh and toast to a brand new year, full of memories of wonder, hope and dreams. And of course a dash of fun.


	3. Snow Globes

**The mystery of the snow globes. Ooooo… I always think that snow globes can be dimensions to different worlds, sorta like how ships in a bottle are actual ships stuff in it magically. So here comes the story!**

After the feast the Guardians round up by the fireplace, rubbing their bellies and could stuff no more pass their lips. Bunny is knock out cold by the carrot cuisines and snoring away in a comfy sofa while Tooth joins him in a nap, leaning into his surprisingly soft fur despite his looks as if he's a giant pillow. Sandy though still sitting around the fireplace is busy sending sand threads out the nearest window, delivering dreams to the children or believers sleeping in their time zone right now.

North would be playing chess with Jack, his pieces look like Vikings and ships except their run by mini Yetis and elves while Jack's pieces look like snowman and castles and such. Each time North takes a piece the mini Yeti hack Jack's snowman or castle into half with an axe, or they end up prisoners upon the ships captured by the mini elves.

Jack's pieces would fight back by shooting North's mini Yeti off the chess board with a snow cannon ball, or stuff the mini elves inside the towers or castles and even sometimes make them into mini snow elves instead at the side of the chessboard.

As North ponders about which step to take next Jack got up to stretch his feet, using his stick to tap upon the snow globes lined up neatly upon shelves after shelves which lined the living room walls, making a clear sound of different tune when you tap a glass of water with different amount of water in it. Finally he couldn't help but asked a question that's been nagging him for ages, "North, where does all your snow globes come from anyway?"

North would look up from the game to look at Jack and the snow globes, a grin upon his face, "ah, curious about how those things work?" he would answer back with a question as he got up to walk and stand beside him, lifting a random snow globe off its place to shake and make it glow slightly as the snow within falls gently back down, "Snow globes are magical, the Yetis, I believe you already asked are not the ones who made them."

He would then place the globe back in its place before he turn around to gesture around the room, "Each time a new place is born a snow globe magically appears in this room. Even I do not know who or what made them, but one thing is for sure whenever one appears this…" he would then reach into his cloak to pull out the same type of empty snow globe everyone here uses, "the universal snow globe would be able to detect it and add that place to the list of places I or anyone who owns one of these can travel to."

Jack would then take over the globe when North offers it to him, as Jack shakes the empty globe and think about places they show up like miniatures within the globes that used to be empty, "So… this room and all the snow globes here… it's like a hall of portals… And every single one of them is a real place to go to?" finally registering just how big the world is just from the sheer number of globes there is in this room. And just like any child more questions only pops out, "What if someone accidentally breaks the snow globes in here?"

North would then raise his brows when Jack asked that question but soon relaxes and decided its best he knows the consequences so he doesn't do it by accident or not, "Well, if it's the snow globes in this room they are replaceable, sort of." He would then demonstrate by sweeping a random snow globe off its place and shattering it upon the ground, just when Jack's jaw fell open in shock at the ruin snow globe North would chuckle and gesture with his big eyes to look closer and Jack would be surprised to see the snow globe as if playing in reversal magically mended itself and even prop itself back where it used to be.

When Jack finally got over the shock he would go, "Phew that was close…" and that was when North got serious, "Ah but this is only for the globes in THIS room." By now the sound of the broken globe had already woken Bunny and Tooth up and got Sandy's attention, making them get up and fly or hop over to join Jack and North in their little chit chat about the globes.

"Wait a minute, you mean there's more?" Jack would ask curiously, his face is priceless to North as Jack took no time at all to visit every nook and cranny of his workshop thinking he knows everything by now only to realize there are still things he doesn't know about. The other guardians started to giggle when they caught on the conversation and that's when Jack realizes he was the only person who doesn't know about it, "Aw come on, no fair, I'm the only one who didn't know?" turning to look at North pouting like a child despite he's a teenager, almost of age if he haven't fall into the icy lake.

"Of course we know, everyone of us here get to go on a trip in the special globe room when we become Guardians." Tooth would answer cheerfully while Bunny is in some sort of trance with the same greedy look when he first saw the carrot feast, "Ooh I can still remember my trip, the biggest carrots I ever seen, bigger and taller than me!" even though he already had a hearty meal his stomach growl just thinking about it and it made everyone laughed.

When the laughing die out the frost boy can't help but asked, "So can I see the special globes?" his eyes full of joy and yearn for an adventure. North would then rub his chin looking at the other Guardians as he asked, "So, you guys up for a trip?" waiting for them to all agree upon this as a trip usually could take a while. As much as they promise from the start to keep it short, sadly it never works.

When Tooth finally settled her duties, passing out the instructions to many Baby Tooth fairies of what to do and such they were all set. Sandy hasn't much to do, except leaving an enormous sand glass full of his golden sand which would not only count down just like any sand glass but the sand which fallen to the bottom would travel on its own to the children giving them the same set of sweet dreams should they need some comfort in their sleep. With all the things settled the Guardians full of excitement marched along side North, Jack following most eagerly behind towards the location of the special globes.


	4. To Arendelle

**For those wondering when the heck are they gonna arrive in Arendelle, here we go!**

"So where is this special room?" you can tell from Jack's face he is dying to know where exactly it is or how to get in as they all returned to the center of the room where the fireplace is.

"Good things come to those who wait you know." North would tease as he walked over to the white marble fireplace, ornamented with carvings of the legends of the Guardians, before Jack joined in. At the center of it all was the letter 'G' for the Guardians which he started to turn 90 degrees left so that the stroke upon the 'G' that shaped oddly like a compass needle is pointing up north.

When he did sounds of mechanics and stones shifting could be heard as the fireplace started to split in half, dust fall from where they were hiding showing how long it has been since the last time they used the door. The fire that was keeping the place nice and warm descended into the ground before a really thick glass slide over the fire, keeping the flames from harming them as they walk through the passage behind the fireplace.

Inside the special globe room it is just as symmetrical as the living room, the center of the room instead of the comfy sofa holds a giant dish in the ground, a silvery spiral of dust particles would form a ribbon, and numerous amount of snow globes would float around along the spiral. Unlike the ones outside these snow globes have sliver rimmed bases which shimmers the colors of rainbows against the lights instead of gold. The snow within the globes instead of the usual snowflakes were silvery dust that also shimmers the colors of the rainbow.

"This is amazing…" Jack would whisper as he flew up as gently as a snowflake that ride the wind, staring into the globes of places he had never seen or even heard before. "So where are we going?" Jack would asked excitedly as he looked back at the others standing around the center in a circle.

"Well you're the new Guardian, so it's your turn to pick." Tooth would answer just as excitedly, as Sandy speak with his usual sand symbols which North translated, "Sandy says pick Cloud Nine." Which Bunny immediately complained, "I aren't going to that place again, everything is made out of clouds." Which Tooth giggled and comfort Bunny, "At least we found out what a silver sandwich is." Which Tooth later explained to a confused Jack that a silver sandwich turns out to be a sandwich made out of, yup you guess it, clouds that was silvery in color which taste really good but no amount of eating would make you feel full at all.

Jack would then soar circling the spiral pillar, looking and gazing into the globes. 'So many places', Jack would thought to himself, not knowing what to chose for the first time, and he hate to pick somewhere that sucks. A glint of light caught his attention and like a spell he hover over to that globe, in the globe a castle out of a fairy tale was its center, a snowflake ornamented the top of the highest tower.

Picking the snow globe up Jack would carefully descend and hand North the destination he picked, North would curiously shook the globe and rub his chin, "Ooh, that is interesting, never seen this one before, must be a newborn." North would then step right into the center of the giant dish, the snow globes as if knowing the dish is in use started to hover and float outside the dish, leaving the center empty except for the silvery ribbon spiral.

With a wave of a paw Bunny would gesture the rest to join in as he hop right into the dish, standing on a stone panel on North's right facing him, Tooth behind North while Sandy took the left. Jack would then assume right in front of North, their size differences is rather apparent as North towers Jack. The stone panel which they all stood on strangely resembles the directions of a compass, with North in the center holding out the globe he chose like a needle or beacon.

"Are you ready?" North would bellow with eyes full of wonder, Tooth would smile and still hovering over the panel like a humming bird, Sandy already lifting his arms up with the face of a child waiting for the roller coaster ride to start, and Bunny is silently praying wherever their going it would be somewhere nice to rabbits.

Before Jack could ask how does this thing work the roof started to open, allowing the spiral to escape its confinement, rise and stretch into the night and the furthest reach of the heavens above them. The entire dish started to glow and the silvery ribbon spiral started to glow and spin faster and faster around them like a beginning of a silver tornado.

"Buckle up!" North would joked and as if being loaded into a cannon they were launched right out of the roof and into the heavens and space, shooting so fast to anyone who saw them from a distance it would be nothing more than watching a shooting star pass by. Jack is used to flying, but never in his life has he seen the world like this, it was as if he signed up for NASA and just got launched into space, except he has no suit, or a rocket ship.

The world is a beautiful blue planet and she is breath taking, and Jack would have kept staring at her if the lights around him didn't start changing, instead of the silvery glow it has started to glow in shimmers of rainbows, and suddenly, everywhere is silent. He couldn't even hear his own voice, his vision was blinded by the rainbow lights which has now merged to form just white. And as if being sucked into a portal just like the universal globes Jack knew once he could see everything, he would have reached this mysterious place called, Arendelle.

 **p/s: Ty kira, I happen to like chess so I'm very pleased to know you like my version. If only its real. Sigh…**


	5. Guardians of Arendelle

**Time to have a little vacation Guardian style! What would happen now?**

Jack never drink before, but if he did he would know how the after math felt like, a dozen of tequila and an ass kicking. His vision would clear like a fog upon a pair of glasses, hands touching the warm stone pavement of what sound like a bustling street. Blinking a few times he noticed his staff nearby which he quickly picked it up before someone steps on it. He would then stood up, looking around closely and he could feel his jaw drop. The place is medieval, at least in an era that was somewhat familiar to him. Except it is an entire kingdom and not a small village, the castle with the strange snowflake as an ornament glimmer under the rays of the sun in a distance.

Before he could head over to check it out Jack felt a rope coiled around his waist and next he was pulled backwards, zooming into an alley before being caught by a short blond man in a golden brown outfit. He even has a ruff around his neck that makes him look like a scholar or someone from a rich or highly educated upbringing family. Jack doesn't know this guy but for some reason the way he maneuver those ropes is awfully familiar as he removed them expertly from him with just a tug.

"Sandy?", Jack would asked, uncertain of what he is seeing. Sandy would smile and instead of forming a sand bowler hat would just tip off an imaginary one at Jack, congratulating him for recognizing his new form. Jack would then look around seeing a tall muscular middle age man with dark brown hair and beard mixed with a bit of wisdom whites, his clothes looked just like North's though he looks a bit less jolly right in the middle, "North?" which North chuckles back, winking his big blue eyes.

"You should put this on Jack, your clothes don't fit around here…" a woman's voice attracted Jack's attention before a pile of clothes along with shoes was handed to him. Jack was about to comment why in the blizzard did they try giving him shoes when they know he never wears them when he noticed who was talking to him.

"Tooth?!" Jack would exclaimed as Tooth was even more different looking without her feathery look, all Jack could see in replacement was a young woman with long flowy black hair which curls up at the ends. Her dress a turquoise just like her feathery form, a silk shawl which looked strangely like the same texture as her wings would draped over her shoulders. The silk shawl even shaped like some sort of wings would have its end linked to a pair of golden bracelets which was a matching set with her other accessories, and when she move her arms the silk shawl would spread open like a pair of silky wings.

Tooth would blush shyly as she adjusted a lock of hair behind her ear before ushering Jack to change, but Jack can't even think about changing yet, there is still someone missing which soon he realize was right in his face the whole time. Bunny was probably the only one who looked exactly the same. Well, same as a bunny should be.

Sitting in North's upturned palm Bunny crosses his arms and grumbles away as he is back to the same cute form when he lost his powers a year ago and he would raise his paws up at Sandy making boxing movements when he notices Sandy made a silent laugh at him again. "What happened to all of you?" Jack would grin amusingly at poor Bunny.

"Well when we travel to a place using the special globe we are magically transformed to the closest possible way we would be perceived by the locals here, and since there are no Pooka here…" North would then gestures to all of Bunny, announcing the closest possible form for a giant rabbit is well, a just a rabbit. Which Bunny wasn't happy to hear about it at all and still crossing his arms and complaining why can't he just not be changed and started to think the globes has a thing about him every time he travels.

Jack would even join in the teasing, giving Bunny a scratch behind the ear before Bunny remembers he wasn't suppose to enjoy it and pushes Jack's hand off with his paws. Looking at his clothes Jack suddenly wonders what happen to himself and he went over immediately to a barrel with water in it and gazed into his reflection. Instead of the frost boy he knew for three hundred years he saw a young man, much older than seventeen with brown hair and almond brown eyes. It was him in his previous life's form, if he didn't fell into the icy lake, if he grew up.

The way he looks now left Jack speechless. Inside of him there was this strange feeling he never had brewing inside of him… regret? Regret that he had perhaps missed an important moment of his human life, yet strangely right now he is also happy, as if a second chance was given to him. Sandy seems to notice Jack's confusions and tug on his hoodie to get his attention before signing to him, "The past is in the past, that's why the present is a gift". Jack would smile and nod his head, it is a gift, and he shouldn't waste it thinking about what ifs.

After Jack changed he looked like a young man from a normal decent family, apart from the fact his herding staff doesn't fit his look at all. Before they head out the alley North looked at Jack very seriously with those big blue eyes, "Jack before we really start to explore there are some things you must understand." Jack would stop to listen but his eyes can't help but wonder towards the streets outside this alley.

"The people here does not need to believe in us to see us, I think that is pretty much obvious from our transformation. And when we are here or any special globe locations not only our looks are different but we also lose half of our powers." This information did made Jack stop thinking about fun and be a serious young man, North would then continued, "This is also why when you are here you must not show anything out of the ordinary unnecessarily, like flying for start… Sandy!" North would wake Sandy up with his voice when he notices him dozing off and hovering off the floor while at it.

"Ok so no flying, no magic stuff, got it." Jack would repeat and reassure North he will be normal for once after so many years, which North tries to explain to Jack emphasizing on if he did something magical and caused fear or disruption here their lack of powers might come in the way as there are things even they cannot control, not as long as they are in this realm. With that said and done the Guardians head out the alley, enjoying the rays from the sun instead of the raging winter's cold. Allowing their minds to be filled with the things that they would experience in this kingdom as they explore.

 **p/s: Tbh i never thought that Tooth had a crush with Jack, BUT i did think Tooth has a crush with his TEETH. XD So its not going to affect the Jelsa effect.**


	6. The Big Day

**I was wondering how Elsa could have possibly got a cold, so I figured this is probably why. Also I would have imagined there are some epic songs as all these are going on but am no expert in that so here's the story instead.**

Two hours ago…

Sound of loud snoring could be heard as a lady in blue walked into the room where a man and a reindeer is sleeping soundly like a rock. The man is dreaming, and so did the reindeer. How do you know? You can tell because the reindeer is licking the man's finger while the man is mumbling stuff like, "ooo, yeah…" and smooching the reindeer's forehead, causing the lady to giggle before she started to poke at them both to wake them up, "Wake up Kristoff… it's time to get the things ready…"

At first the man wave her hand off and wanted to keep sleeping, wiggling and tossing around in the bed. If you were there you would be wondering how the hell this bed manage to hold up a man and his reindeer in it and not cave in, "Ready… I'm always ready…" and he was about to smooch Sven on the lips when another voice cuts in asking, "Why is he trying to smooch the reindeer?" and that was when he opened one eye to realize what he was doing and goes pulling himself away from Sven and ended up falling off the edge of the bed.

On the floor Elsa's face came into his view, and so did Olaf's, "Haha… Good morning, Your Majesty… Olaf…" Kristoff would go before he quickly got up and pulled Sven by the tail off the bed before they hurry off to join everyone for the big day's preparations. In the courtyard the servants were already starting to shift and roll the tables out as quietly as they could to set up the place, not that they even need to, nothing wakes the birthday girl up.

"Two more tables over there, these flowers need some water, oh my god is that a stain on the table cloth?!", goes Elsa as she inspects the layout, giving out instructions and the servants hurriedly tried to fulfill all the demands. Elsa is nervous, very nervous. Anna has missed out so much. Well, they both missed out so much, and lost a lot more. Most importantly Elsa's been feeling guilty for neglecting Anna and avoiding her all these years. The same sister who protected her with her life. Well no more, she told herself as she started to smooth out the non existence crease on the fresh new table cloth set upon the table. Everything must be perfect.

"Could you relax, your Majesty? It's just a tiny speck." Kristoff would comment as he watch her for second still trying to flat out the invisible crease. He would then start to set up the lighting for later when the sun sets before blowing his lungs out with all the balloons. Sven tried to help but he's not very good at keeping the balloon full so he ended up as a balloon holder until Kristoff transferred them to the places that needs them as the decorations.

Elsa would not listen to Kristoff, still having the jitters even though they started all the major preparations since yesterday. Buying all those presents secretly and setting them up, making sure song choir is ready for the song, baking the ice cream cake and most importantly making sure Anna didn't know they been doing all that the whole time. It wasn't an easy feat, especially since Olaf kept slipping it out, well, almost.

Finally when almost everything is ready Elsa would straighten up saying, "Now all we need is for the chef to push out the ice cream cake and place it here… and you and Sven take a shower." The word shower did caught Kristoff and Sven's attention, for a moment they just froze right there, looking at Elsa's back as if she's a lunatic. By the time Elsa turn around both of the boys are already missing, abandoning the ladder and the papers and paint upon the floor, leaving nothing but their dust trails which Elsa narrows her eyes at before she make a gestural pushing her sleeves up to her elbow, "Must I do everything?" and off she went to chase after the boys.

 **Still pondering between if I should just end this chapter here or continue with the process of how Elsa gave the boys a shower, so I'll leave it to you guys to tell me.**


	7. Time to celebrate (p1)

**Sorry for the super late update, had too much on my plate in life. And also opps, I didn't realise I like to write 'would' a lot, I guess its a bad habit and since I review my own work I didn't see it as a problem D: so sorry everyone! Please bear with me!**

Two hours later…

After three hundred years of watching the world change from the past to the current present it was a very nice change to be in Arendelle, a blast to the past one would say. No high rise buildings or modern technology yes, but also no air pollutions and the stresses of a modern world. Everything is back to the way things used to be, simple. A kind of simple life you could only have in such times, waking up at dusk and home to your family at dawn.

As the guardians walk down the streets they could tell how the economy is for Arendelle, no sign of poverty and the docks rich of ships of merchants from various countries in this alter dimension. "Place looks very prosperous." Tooth would say which Sandy agrees, signing back in sand language which Tooth nodded, "Yes Sandy, a place like this must meant a great ruler exists." North too busy admiring the ships while Bunny look around everywhere curiously too as much as the fact he is now fluffy sized.

Jack of course is the one who's the most unable to contain his joy of being here, everyone can see him, things are as simple as he first lay eyes upon the world as a spirit, and boy does he miss the sun. Not that he never seen the sun before but to feel the rays and heat of the sun again without feeling like he is going to have a "meltdown" is a great feeling none the less, he then took a deep long breath before exhaling and says, "Aah… I can get use to this."

The local market is a bustling place, full of people and merchandises, from daily food to varies needs of life. A local vegetable farmer even offer Bunny a carrot which he hugged it while munching the tip off while the other guardians do the thanking, after all he is a normal bunny right now, he wasn't suppose to talk to anyone. It's a nice feeling to be able to talk to anyone, as much as things are better now for Jack the fact that the people you get to talk to are limited to those who believes in you can be pretty restrictive sometimes.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the castle…

Sounds of loud snoring could be heard as Elsa whispers, "Psst… Anna… Happy Birthday…", which a still sleepy Anna chorus back

"to you…", in her sleep while Elsa still attempts to wake her sister up with a giggle.

"It's your birthday...", which the sleepy Anna corrected in her sleep.

"to me… It's my birthday… It's my birthday-y!" finally getting Anna to wake up and telling her how she's going to make sure it would be a perfect day, how much she deserves it after all those years spending outside her lock door as she ushers a very excited Anna to change. Half way through her conversation an itch showed up in Elsa's nose which caused her to sneeze, as she does a pair cute mini snowman much like Olaf and ran off after exchanging some impish grins before Elsa could even noticed.

Dressing up at the speed of light and transforming her wild hair back to normal, a very much awake but also concerned Anna stepped out behind her changing screen. "Elsa I'm thinking you might have a cold…" Elsa however brushed her off, turning her own gown from winter to spring. Assuring her sister she doesn't get cold as she added touches to her dress, patterning her with sunflowers which her warm smile and bright character reminds of all those who know her.

"Fancy…" was what Anna said but in her heart she is still adjusting to just how wonderful her sister is, she's the Queen, she's pretty. Not to mention wise and kind, and this magic, it just makes her so perfect. And just when she was about to think what in the world has she done to deserve such an awesome sister when Elsa hand her a string and tell her to follow it which made her raise a brow and goes, "Wait, what?"

Up high and down low went Anna as she followed the string to hunt for her birthday gifts. As if trying to make up for all the birthdays Elsa missed spending with Anna the gifts just kept coming, a bracelet, a cuckoo clock that looks like their palace with a mini Olaf screaming, "SUMMER!", everything is so nice and Anna loved everyone of them. However Elsa's sneezing did not stop, creating more and more mini snowman all over the place with every sneeze.

* * *

Back with Kristoff's gang…

Besides the dreadful shower waking up early has to be the next best torture, so Kristoff and the team were taking a well earn nap, at least until Queen Elsa is done with the birthday present hunt. Or so they thought. Sounds of tiny squeaks woke them up and left Kristoff speechless as he saw mini snowman hopped onto the table. In a hurry to catch them be it magical or not he flipped the bowl of punch and showered both him and Sven, 'great… another shower…' was what Kristoff thought before the team started a snowman hunt.

The little buggers are fast, dodging them high and low and they barely managed to stop them or themselves from breaking or thrashing anything. As soon as they caught one more take its place, pretty soon they're all over the front court where the party would be host. Keeping the little snowman away from the cake was the most difficult as they kept stealing it or tried to launched themselves into the cake which thank god Kristoff managed to hold them all off.

Olaf wasn't so much helping at all, he kept running all around crying, "Little baby brothers!" and turned Kristoff's 'Happy Birthday Anna' banner into 'Dry Banana Hippy Hat' instead since he can't read or write.

"Why does weird stuff always happen to me?" Kristoff exclaimed as he tried to keep his balance with the cake while Sven shrugged his shoulders with the same expression and wonder.


	8. Time to celebrate (p2)

In town…

Elsa's still guiding Anna on her journey, showering her with even more gifts, so much that Anna is now having trouble holding them all while walking but she kept on. It's been years since they were this happy, and Anna could tell Elsa is having fun too. Another sneeze could be heard which Anna with concern held onto her sister's hand trying to take her back to the castle, but Elsa would not stop as she handed her a snow globe with sunflowers instead of snowflakes before pulling her over to the Oaken's cloakens and sauna. Stubborn as she is, or just smart enough to stay away from scams, she even rejected a cold remedy from Oaken, which Anna took just in case.

Back with the Guardians…

Voices of children singing could be heard somewhere nearby, and like a child themselves they only went seeking for the source to join in the fun. They narrowly missed Elsa and Anna but what they saw that replaced the children's singing with giggles did made the older guardians look at Jack. "Jack… What did I tell you about keeping a low profile?" North would whispered to Jack while the children struggles to keep a bunch of living mini snowman.

"B-but, I.. I..", Jack was dumb founded and for the first time he was speechless and doesn't even know how to explain himself. As amusing as it is to him this is kind of bizarre. There is only one winter spirit among them and that is definitely a magical creature made of out snow.

Sandy then quickly signed and gestures with his hands that he better take them back before they suspect anything but the poor Jack could only exclaimed, "B-but I can't. It's not mine!" Just when Bunny was about to step in to remind them whose still the number one trouble maker on the top ten naughty list in North's book the mini snowman started to run in the same directions towards the castle.

"Guys, guys, how about we stop judging and follow the little ones and see where they go?" Tooth would calmly reach up to place her hand over Jack's shoulder, who agrees completely with Tooth as they head out towards the castle to see what is going on.

At the clock tower…

Flights and flights of stairs could be seen as Anna looked up which Elsa is determine for them to climb and discover, not wanting her sister to be in any danger she followed as quickly as she could still with her arms full. The sounds of their footsteps echoed around the walls of the tower before they reached the top, mini wooden Anna and Elsa could be seen as part of the tower now which will from now dance together every hour of the days.

"Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday-y…!" Elsa singed out loud as she spin around a beam and almost fall off the tower if Anna had not dump all her stuff to catch her. Keeping her sister in her arms Anna rests her hand upon her cheek, 'it's so hot.' She thought as she finally got Elsa to admit she got a cold and need rest, picking her up to get her back home safely before anything more dangerous happens to her. On the way back Elsa was feeling guilty, everything was suppose to be perfect and now its ruin, just because the Queen, the Snow queen, caught a cold. The irony.

A little distance behind the sisters the guardians finally found their way to the castle after a couple of wrong turns and losing sight of the mini snowman, even from the distance they could tell as the gates open an enormous pile of living snowman could be seen in the center of the front courtyard. Kristoff and the others on top winging it by shouting, "Surprise!" and finally delivering the cake in one piece, minus the hole Olaf made earlier in the side below.

"Shostakovich… that's a lot of snowman…" North would whisper, but nothing surprises them even more than the beautiful blond lady trying to blow the birthday bugle horn and ended up sneezing into it, shooting out a giant snowball to god knows where.

"I stand corrected, Jack… Jack?", Bunny admitted he was wrong when he finally found his tongue after that shocking moment, turning to look at the winter spirit when he wasn't responding. "Jack!" he would called out again when he notices he was having this stupid look on his face.

Jack would snap out of it when he heard Bunny shout, collecting his jaw back and going, "H-huh, yah what? I mean, see I told you it wasn't me." For a moment Jack started to comb and mat his hair with his hands and brush his front a little to dust off any dust if there is. When asked what he's about to do he plainly put it that he's going to talk to the lady, whom they soon was inform she is none other than the Queen of this land when the guards halt them from entering as it is past visitors hours and only the guests are allowed to stay.

"Guess we'll have to try again tomorrow Jack." Tooth would try to convince Jack when he tries to wiggle his way past the guards, North about to pick him up by the waist if he refuses when he finally gives up. Twirling his staff impatiently the winter spirit looked behind his shoulder as the gate closes, catching a glimpse of the snow queen from the seams just before the gate shuts completely. 'Guess I'll just have to find my own way…' Jack would think to himself with a impish grin before he finally allowed Tooth to lead him on to follow North find an inn to spend the nights while they were here in this new and magical world.


	9. Darkness in the Isles

Sound of horseflies buzzing around could be heard before it landed on a man's face again, which he kept shaking them off with a wave of his hand. The man despite dressed in finest was doing a job that does not quite fit his status. Shoving horse manure and adding it more to the giant pile already on a cart, muttering under his breath, "Stupid flies and stupid rules… Father only sides the others…" while the guards somewhere away from the smell make sure he serves out his punishments with an eye open.

A loud noise that sounded like something flying through the air could be heard as the man kept shoving, he looked up when he realizes it can't be the flies as it was too loud and different but it was too late. A giant snowball out of nowhere and definitely out of season slammed right into his gut, sending him straight into the giant pile of manure. A roar of laughter erupted from the guards and horses that witness this event.

"STOP LAUGHING AND GET ME OUT!", he would shout at the guards, finally losing his temper and momentarily causes the guards to listen and at least help him out.

"Y-yes, Prince Hans!", they chorus with no attempt to stop laughing at all as they hold out a really long pole for him to grab on so they could pull him out of it. No way in hell they're going to touch him with their bare hands.

'This is low, this is rock bottom low...', Prince Hans of the Southern Isles thought as he finally got out of the pile of manure and was allowed to go wash off by the well. Ever since he was arrested and sent home to his Father his life was nothing but misery. Clean the castle outhouse with a toothbrush, sweep all the castle chimneys, wash all of his twelve older brothers dirty underwear and now shoving manures. But hey that's not enough, oh no, he now has to be buried in one too.

"I can't live like this forever…" He would curse, kicking a bucket and sending it soaring through the air before turning around, taking a few pace before he stopped.

Something is missing. And it took Hans a minute to realize what it was, the sound of the bucket falling back down. He turned to look at where the bucket might be, not wanting to end up with even worst punishments if it accidentally landed on one of his brothers or worst, his Father. Funny thing is… he can't see it. In fact he can't see anything, everything around him went missing as he was surrounded by darkness except for where he stood, cowering a little he dared to ask the darkness, "W-who, who's there?"

A tall dark creature emerged like a shadow behind him, curling his pale grey fingers over his shoulders, whispering back, "Your worst nightmare… hahaha!" a sharp high pitch scream could be heard which turns out to be from Prince Hans as the darkness consumes him, the sound of his cry for help did not escape this void of darkness as it took him away into the shadows. The area he once stood was lifted from the darkness, leaving no trace of him or the darkness behind.


	10. The Cold Shower

**I know it's not much but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Feeding Elsa one last spoonful of chicken soup Anna placed down the bowl on her bed side, "best gift ever…" she whispered as she tuck the cloak around her dear sister more snugly over her shoulders, when asked which one Anna smiles saying, "You letting me take care of you…" and it was the truth, all these years Anna wished nothing more but to help her sister. And now it came true.

Sneezing again Elsa created more tiny snowman which they now named snowgies, which scurries off to find their other counter parts when Elsa finally lays down to rest her head on a pillow. Placing a hand over her sister's forehead Anna wondered and asked, "Still I wonder how did you ever manage to get a cold, I mean doesn't the cold never bothers you?"

Sniffing her nose a little Elsa ponders the same before she made a realization expression, "must be because of me trying to shower Kristoff and Sven…"

Before Elsa woke Anna up…

"Halt! In the name of the Snow Queen!" Elsa cried as she continued to chase after Kristoff and Sven who were still running like their lives depends on it. Seeing that they refused to listen Elsa started to shoot off snowballs at them, which Kristoff and Sven dodged and turned before finally he reached a kitchen ware store and picked up a random frying pan and deflected the snowballs with it. Sending it flying left right center like a base ball player.

The first one landed in a newly wedded couple's face when they were trying to feed each other the wedding cake, the second rocketed off a man's wig causing the woman he was trying to date scream at his baldness despite he's only in his 20s, the third smacked a horse getting his hind legs shoed and he back kicked the poor smith into a stack of hay.

"Wow, I really should get myself one of these…" Kristoff said to Sven who agrees. He even stopped to admire the quality of the frying pan that didn't even have a scratch on it, and of course it's made in Corona, the most trusted brand of frying pan one could ever have. When Elsa tries to close in after her snowball attack fails Sven ran away first without Kristoff, and Kristoff literally toss the pan back to the merchant before running away again too.

Despite they almost ran half the city miles Elsa did not give up and it even made Kristoff cried, "What are you made of anyway? I thought you spend most of your life indoors!" which made Elsa laugh but not for long as Kristoff finally gives up to steal a kid's snow sleigh he was thinking of using during the next ice ring event to slide down a hill like street, after he broke a few dozens of oil barrels to slick it out. "See how you beat that! Ha!" Kristoff will laugh as Sven slide with his own hoofs and even waves bye bye as their escaping speed has went up a notch.

Not going to give up Elsa came up with a crazy idea as she started to freeze over the oily hill, making a slide which she climb on and slide right after the boys, her slide made in a certain curve at the end allowed her to rocket off just the right amount and angle and she dropped right onto Kristoff, covering his eyes and causing him to be unable to see where he goes, "Let go-o… gah… I can't see!" Sven making loud noises as he could see and he saw how much they miscalculated the hill and the slickness of the oil as they are about to slide right into the sea!

"No no no-o…!" was what both of them said as they finally realize what's going, eyes closed and hugging each other as they braced themselves to fall in. Sven digging his hooves as much as he could into the ground as he's parked in front of their sleigh and will fall in first before them. Perhaps Sven's effort paid off they did stopped right at the last second, the sleigh did tipped a little against Sven but it landed in the end, making them only one inch away from the port's edge and they all made a phew sound.

In a distance though Olaf who found the ice slide after finally catching up behind Elsa screamed, "SLIDE!" at the top of his snow lungs before he hopped onto the slide, then started to soar into the air and for a second in slow motion his body parts split to rotate a little each on its own before assembling back in one piece again and he stopped with an "oof-f" right behind the sleigh, bump kicking Sven, Kristoff and Elsa into the sea. Since their all wet Kristoff and Sven finally took a shower just like what Elsa wanted, while Elsa made a sniffle once she dried and changed herself, not knowing that is the beginning of her cold.

Back in Elsa's room Anna is laughing away at the story while Elsa is pouting. After apologizing for laughing at their misfortune she used her palm to check her temperature one more time before telling her to get some sleep as midnight was almost upon them. As the lights went off Elsa yawn a little before finally shutting her eyes, missing a glimpse of a shadow that went pass her window, a single snowflake was stuck at the panel before it melted away as if it was never there.

 **For those who don't know/ remember where Corona is, it's the kingdom where the movie 'Tangled' is.**


	11. The Golden Apple

**Sorry about my stories being slow in updates, my health isn't one of the best so its takes a while to write something. But will try my best to speed up TwT And without further delay, here's our next chapter!**

"Oh… my head hurts…" Hans whispered with a hand on his forehead as he got up from the ground, sound of water dripping to the ground could be heard and Hans open his eyes to find himself in a cave, a very dark cave. Just like before Hans found himself in a situation whereby the only source of light and comfort is the spot is he sitting on, a sound like a someone's cape was being dragged upon the ground could be heard, announcing that he wasn't alone in the dark.

Unable to handle the silent any longer he pluck up his courage to speak to the entity still hiding in the shadows, "W-who's out there, I'm warning you… I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and if you dare to harm me…"

"And what will you do? Hmm? Run to your Father and cry for help?" the voice spoke with a tinge of sarcasm and taunt, "Or are you going to run to your Mother's grave and tell her how much you miss her? Hmm? Mother's boy?"

Hans face flush with a rosy red from anger and embarrassment, voice still cracked a little when he spoke back, "For a guy that hides in the shadows like a coward you sure have a lot of nerves…"

That did pissed whoever it is off and he found himself choke slammed into the wall as the man whispered into his ear with a hand still tightly around his neck, "Disrespect me again boy and you will wish you were never born…"

Air leaving his lungs as Hans clawed to get those fingers free but another voice came in to speak up for him, "Phobus, deary try not to kill our little chest piece would you?" and Pitch rolled his eyes before dropping Hans to the ground, letting him cough and try to catch his breath back.

"What do you want from me?" Hans ask with his hand still over his throat, though he was choked pretty bad there was no bruises to be seen, only felt.

The second voice which clearly belongs to a lady giggled at Hans's question, as if he said something very amusing though none of such emotions reaches both her eyes or her heart, "Want from you? No, no, no…" her footsteps stop in front of Hans, still shrouded by the darkness as she placed a finger under his chin so that she could lift his head up to face her even though he can't see her, "Its what _you_ want from _us_."

"Me?", Hans of course is confused by the question like answer, but even during his confusion he could feel just how cold her finger is. Not just the temperature of it against his own skin, but literally when she touched him he could feel just what kind of a person this mystery woman is. Cold, heartless, and Hans have dead hunch that she wouldn't care less what happens to him.

"Yes, you…", the mystery lady circled around to hug Hans from behind, making his skin crawl while cold sweat starts to bead up. "What is it you want? Fame…? Fortune…?" she whispered while she uses the back of her fingers to stroke each side of his cheeks, making Hans's face paler in an instance while another giggle appeared as she shook her head, "No, no, no… You're Prince Hans of the Southern Niles, whatever would you want fame for? And fortune you already have…", she then brought her lips so close to his ears as she whispers, "You want revenge don't you?"

Like a cauldron brewing Hans he could feel all his negative emotions twist and turn within him, memories of all things that made his life miserable flooded his vision as the lady continued to speak softly to him. "You want that Father of yours to acknowledge you… Those brothers to learn defeat… To… hmm… get your hands on the throne…?"

The offer of getting his hands on a throne tugged on his heart string as he wet his paling lips a little before he speaks, "And you'll help me?" Every minute it felt harder and harder to focus, as if he's about to be consumed by his negative emotions as he continued, "What's the catch?"

"Oh nothing that will cost a hair on your head, don't you worry your pretty little face off…" the mystery woman gave his nose a little tap though it brought Hans no comfort.

"And-d… how will you do that-t?" Hans asked, as much as he feared what ways these powerful beings will offer he did not refuse her offer.

A smile curled on the mysterious woman's face as she moved her cheek against his, she looked for a moment at Pitch, catching those amber eyes, making sure he's watching before she lay a kiss on Hans cheek. Immediately Hans felt an unbearable rage, losing the rest of his focus and clear head to think about what he's doing. There was only insatiable hate in his eyes and heart now, and his eyes settled at the sight of a golden apple which the mystery woman created from thin air.

"Take this to your brothers… tell them whomever that had a bite off this apple will definitely be the next in line for the throne…" with that she let the apple fall right into Hans cupped hands, a weird twisted grin could be seen upon his face as he looked at the apple, reflecting the same back to him. Silently without a word Hans stood up, turning around to face the wall which a portal made of shadows had already appeared and he walked through it and vanished without a trace back to where he was before.


	12. Boy Talk - Bunny & Jack

Back in Adrendelle Jack with quiet footsteps landed on the window ledge which belonged to the male guardians, Tooth has a room all to herself. As Jack pushed the window open slowly the sound of snoring could be heard from North who looked like he forced himself to sleep in a dwarf's bed, a complete miss match with the size of the bed even though it is the largest single bed the inn could offer. Sandy wasn't exactly using his bed at all, floating above it and with the blanket still draped across him he look like a volunteer in a magic show for floating magic.

After closing the window Jack tip toed across the floor, trying really hard to not make the floor creak. But that didn't really help at all since as soon as he about to reach his bed a lamp flicker on and there on the bedside table next to the lamp is the fluffy Bunny with his arms crossed, "So, I see you been out enjoying the moonlight…" though sarcastic his voice is still low and soft, apparently not wanting to wake the others up.

Jack with a face resemblance of a child being caught out of bed during curfew make an oppsy sort of grin before he finally took his boots off and got into bed after propping his staff at a corner next to his bed, "I can't help it, I just really want to see this snow queen up close…" he finally whispered back after he turn the lights out so that the glare would not wake the others up.

Bunny as agile as he is hopped down the table and over, settled down on the side of the pillow which Jack isn't sleeping on as if he's Jack's new pet bunny instead of a cat or a dog. It didn't take long before he whispers back, "Even so flying outside all the way to the castle and back, I mean what were you thinking mate? Did you forget what North warns you about?" scowling at Jack when he gives the I don't know expression with his eyes closed.

It was silent for a moment before Bunny broke the silence, "So… what's she like?"

"You're actually a sucker for gossips in reality aren't you Bunny?" Jack joked which made Bunny smack him with his ear but it didn't hurt at all, only earning a round of soft chuckles from Jack as he think about it, "Well, she's nice." that made Bunny roll his eyes at him before he continued, "What do you expect I only just met her."

"First impression can tells a lot about a person sometimes, mate." Bunny insisted, pushing Jack for more details while Jack shifted to sleep with his arms behind his head.

"Well… I can tell she and her sister are very close… They really love each other." And that put a smile on both of them, another silent appeared before it was Jack who broke the silence. "So… did you ever, you know, fell in love for another?"

That question did got Bunny all flustered, "N-Now where did that come from mate?" which Jack shrugs it off, commenting that he's just curious if Guardians ever found time to think about having a partner other than bringing joy to children. Settling down a little Bunny think back before his clan was wipe out, "Well, there was a girl that always watched me practiced… Never really took up the courage to talk to her…" his tone sounded a little disappointed and sad, making Jack apologies for asking which he wave him off, "But it's ok, I found other joys besides companionship to love about… Besides, there's always Lola."

"Lola?" Jack rose a brow at the name, wondering who is this spirit he's talking about. When Jack couldn't figure it out Bunny muffles his laugh with his paw before he explains, "Lola Bunny, from Loony Tunes." And that got Jack and his sudden burst of laughter he tried so hard to suppress almost woke the others up, causing Sandy to turn in his floating sleep while North made a rather loud snore before he dozes back again.

"Good night Bunny…" Jack whispered once he manage to stop laughing, hiding his blue eyes behind his eyelids once more.

"Good night mate." Bunny whispered back with a smirk and after making a yawn he curled up into a fluffy ball next to Jack and they both doze off until the next morning.

 **p/s: Frankly i got no idea if there's even such thing as a female Pooka in his clan or how Pooka are created in the first place XD but i hope you guys love this chapter like i do!**


	13. Princess Elisa

**A little peek again into Hans's life, enjoy!**

The shadows around Hans faded as fast as it came, and once more he found himself back where he should be, the castle he call home. Everything would felt like a dream if not for the golden apple still held tightly in his hand and he was looking at it with a menace smile until a voice broke his thoughts, "Hans?" which made him dropped the apple and it rolled between the cracks of the old garden walls, hidden from prying eyes.

"Elisa, what are you doing out here?" Hans spoke with a worried tone as he started walking over with big strides, hands held his sister's arm gently even though she seems fine if not for the pale complexion, "You know you shouldn't be out here, what if you catch a cold…" fussing over her sister who insisted that she is fine.

Princess Elisa, born from the same Mother as Hans she has inherited her beauty, grace and kind heart, the only thing different was Elisa's eyes which were blue like their Father's which never looked at Hans with disappointment in them. Not even once. With a smile on her face they slowly walked back to the castle straight to her room at her pace, "Really I'm fine Hans, I just got worried about you since you didn't show up for dinner…"

And that was when Hans realize just how long he had been away with those mystery beings, but he spoke nothing of it and made up an excuse for his absence, "Well, I needed some fresh air. Alone." Finally reaching Elisa's bedroom he helped her into her bed and pulled the sheets up over her shoulders, keeping her warm.

Reaching out Elisa placed her hand against Hans's cheek gently which Hans reached with both hands to warm it up in his, "The others been hard on you again?" she whispered, eyes so soft and full of concern for her brother.

Hans making an exaggerated expression of no of course not on his face, "Hard on me? No way, they love me and I love you too." Giving her nose tip a gentle flick which made her laugh, but it was cut off when she started coughing. That made Hans got up to get her a glass of water which she gladly sipped upon, once she felt better Hans sat next to her again moving a stray hair behind her ear, "Someday, I promise I'll find a cure for your illness…"

Elisa nodded her head with a positive expression as they continued to chat, Hans doing most of the talking while Elisa listens. He speak of legends and tales with such a convincing expression that even Elisa found it hard not to believe him and dream with her mind's eye how it would be like to go out into the world to see all he described. When the chamber maid came in with Elisa's medication Hans kisses her a goodnight on her forehead before he leaves, as he was about to open the door Elisa called out, "They just have a… mischievous personality… and I know Father worries about you, Hans." For a moment Hans face was unreadable as he think about her words, but soon it changed to one which understands, wishing Elisa a goodnight once more before he stepped out.


	14. Prince Viktor, Alexander & Grant

**Warning: For those who dislike bullying this is a chapter about it, you have been warned. Also apology in advance for those who happen to be Hans fans.**

Once out of the range of Elisa's room Hans stopped to gaze out a window, watching the everlasting night sky and its cloak of shimmering stars glitter under the moonlight. Just when he started to feel better foot steps could be heard and came to a halt near him, it didn't took him long to realize who they belong to as he turned with a sigh to look at three out of his twelve older brothers.

"Sniff, sniff. Did you smell anything Alexander?" Viktor, Han's second older brother would remarked to Alexander, his fifth brother, speaking in a way as if he can't see Hans right there.

"Sniff, now that you mentioned it. Something _really_ stinks here." And he looked left and right with his hand above his brows, as if searching for the source even though they knew it was from Hans who manage to wash the manure off but the smell still lingers.

Grant, his ninth brother would go, "What smell?" which made Alexander step on his foot, drilling the hint into his pea sized brain with the sudden pain, "Ow! I mean oh, ooh yes the smell, god that is awful." Waving his hand to ward off the smell before he pinches his own nose, "perhaps the servants just came by with dirty chamber pots."

And just when Hans had about enough and was about to waltz pass them just like the ghost they're pretending they can't see Viktor put a hand on his shoulder and shoved Hans off his balance and onto the hard castle floor, Hans's eyes look as if he's trying to burn a hole through Viktor as he continue his little 'mischievous fun', "Oh look, I found the source. It's the stable boy."

"Don't you mean manure boy?" Alexander joined in, suddenly having the ability to see too.

"Chamber pot boy sounds better, hehehe…" Grant added with his stupid tone, looking like some dumb gorilla with all muscles and no brains.

"What do you want-t…" Hans tried to shout back but before he could even finish his sentence Viktor kicked Hans in the gut, leaving him coughing and curled over.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair Viktor forced Hans to look up and Hans only looked even more angrily at Viktor as he continue to spat insults at him, "Is that how you address your Princes, stable boy?" using the other hand to tap Hans cheek which only got harder and harder, almost like a slap before he stop to continue speaking, "Well? Answer me."

Hans of course refuses to answer back, not when he was being called stable boy and everything else with it. And that earn him another round of beating as Viktor throw his head in an attempt to make him hurt himself on the stone castle floor but Hans stopped it with his hands so Viktor kicked him again and again. When Hans finally tried to stop his leg that was when Grant started helping, pinning his arms behind his back so that he ended up in a position he can't fight back and on his knees.

Alexander not helping Hans at all looked at Viktor's boot and exclaimed dramatically, "Oh my goodness, the manure boy has made your boot all dirty… tsk tsk…"

Viktor looked at his boot and indeed it was a little dirty, not from any manure but Hans's blood when his kicking caused a cut on his lip. Putting the dirty boot leg out Viktor spoke in a commanding voice, "Lick it clean." Which only made Hans retaliate back with a rain of vulgarity, that was enough to make Viktor snap his fingers and Grant pushed Hans face into Viktor's boot and cleaning it with his cheek, like it or not. Of course it doesn't help it any better but once Viktor thinks it's enough he gave the motion for Grant to stop and Hans finally stop polishing his boot with his face.

The humiliation didn't just stop with just Alexander laughing away at Hans's pathetic state, Viktor then proceed to stepping on Hans's head, making him kiss the cold castle floor as he spoke to him with a tone as if he was speaking to a mere beast, "Next time if you're thinking about skipping your duties again stable boy, let this be a reminder." And that was when the three brothers finally left Hans alone, still curled on the cold hard floor, pounding his fist out of frustrations at the floor when their laughter are out of ears range.


	15. The Last Straw

The next day Hans woke up with much sore and bruises, walking hurts as he got ready for the day and headed down to the dining room for breakfast. Of course everyone is already there except for their Father the King, the chatting continuous on without a bat of an eye in his direction as he headed to sit next to Elisa who is as always coughing away, stopping after a while to greet her brother a good morning but made an shock expression when she saw the bruise lip, "Oh my goodness, Hans. Whatever happened to you last night?"

"Yes, what happened to you Hans do tell us." Linus the eleventh prince interrupted before Hans could answer, his tone sound nothing of concern but more of a nosy housewife whose only joining the conversation for the sake of gossiping.

At first Hans glared at Linus but it didn't took long before he gave Victor's direction a very brief side glance before he answered Elisa with a simple, "I fell onto the hard castle floor… there was a puddle."

"Really now, then perhaps we should have all the castle floor checked and cleaned, don't you think so Klaus my brother?" and it was Victor who spoke up, speaking as if they're all having a serious meeting involving poor castle maintenance that needs to be seen to immediately. "And who better to do all that than Hans, don't you think so Klaus?"

The oldest brother and crown prince, Klaus Westergard looked up from his many scrolls of paper work regarding their kingdom to look between Victor and Hans all the way at the end of the long dining table, "I suppose Hans could be the one to see through this matter, since he is the one who got tripped over… "

Hans wanted to protest as it is a lot of work checking all the castle floor, not to mentioned he has to clean and fix _all_ of them if any were damaged. But yet again he was interrupted, this time by the twins, Damien and Derek, seventh and eighth prince of the kingdom, who spoke in such unison you would think the room has an echo, "At least it's better than shoving manure…"

"Or being shoved _into_ the manure, hahaha…" Andrew the sixth prince added which caused the whole room to be filled with laughter from all twelve brothers, Elisa of course was not pleased and was about to speak up for Hans when their Father the King stepped in, causing all laughter to cease as they all stood up to greet their Father and only sat back down once he had settled at the head of the table.

"So… What is it that cause so much amusement to our family this morning?" he asked but before Elisa could speak up for Hans, Nicklaus the third prince has already spoken up, "We were talking about how glorious this morning is and how admirable it is for Hans to volunteer to inspect the castle walls after his little accident."

With eyebrows raised the King looked in Hans direction, making it impossible for him to hide his lip from him. He watches as his Father's gaze went from curious confusion to just… stern frowning before he speaks again, "I see… well then. Better be _checking_ this castle's walls than trying to _checkmate_ an ally countries' queen…" that made the princes almost burst out laughing at their Father's little comment. Not being able to contain anymore of their nonsense Hans stood up and just walked away, making it even harder for the brothers to contain their composure while Elisa makes a 'I don't believe this is my family' kind of face.

As Hans walked down the steps and towards the old garden all their insults and voices ring in his ears, making his blood boil and in rage he shout and kicked at everything. The poor grass, mostly the poor grass and then a bit of the old garden wall which made him stop and goes, "OW!" and bend down to nurse his toes when he noticed the gleam of gold. Reaching his hands through the cracks he retrieved the golden apple, and if there used to be any doubt in his heart to use it, well… not anymore.


	16. The Bedtime Story

**Before the story begin I like to apologize for the story's suddenly cease to exist updates, my life went into utter chaos when a family member got a stroke and i'm all they have and having a weak health in the first place doesn't help one bit. The updates unfortunately won't get any better, so if i do update i thank God for giving me a moment to have a life. Literally, no joke.**

Perhaps the cold does bother our Snow Queen after all, it's been three days and her cold did not fade though the sneezing is gone. During this suppose to be miserable days of poor health, which has no doubt left a long reminder for her to stay clear of chicken soup, yet it was the most magical. More magical than she already is as she lay in bed the next day resting just like Anna wanted as she wished her goodnight, despite she is ill and seeing things is a blur she's not sleepy at all. Her eyes just simply lay wide open as she stares at the cracks on the ceiling of her room, "I need some entertainment…" she croaked, "before I go nuts from doing nothing at all…"

Staring at the ceiling got more boring and boring by the minute, and perhaps so she thought she had fallen asleep. I mean, she has to be, for she seems to be seeing things in the dark room, lit only by the glow of the moon light from her window what seems to be a trail of pale shimmering glow flowing into her room and dances around her ceiling. At first it looked like a currents wave, just simply swirling around her ceiling, but pictures started to form, as if it was telling a story.

A city full of strange buildings for houses. A giant bunny hiding eggs everywhere in the garden for children to seek. As the day grew dark the sky was lit by the same moon outside her window, a shape of a short plump man with spiky hair rode on a cloud sending streams of sand to sleeping children, tiny humming birds like creatures collecting teeth from under their pillows and… is that a man riding a flying sledge pulled by many reindeers across the night sky? And a beautiful bell like giggle emitted from Elsa's throat as she kept watching the beautiful bed time story.

Outside the window Jack couldn't help but smiled, her smile is beautiful, even her voice is beautiful, that was what and all he could think of as the trail of glow that happens to be his snow descends like a fresh powder on snow day. A flake landed on Elsa's nose tip, a strangely familiar sense of magic sparkle over her eyes and she couldn't help but giggled more as she reached out her hand to join in the fun, from her slender fingertips a trail of her own snow form the shape of her sister and herself, they are skating together, though the snow Anna is just as bad as the real one as she was supported by a snow Olaf. A snow Kristoff shows up, taking Anna's hand as they suddenly looked almost as if they're dancing together as they skate on, leaving Elsa to watch at the sideline.

For a moment Elsa looked as if she was thinking about something to herself as snow Anna and snow Kristoff continued to dance away. Taking a deep breath she let it out with a sigh, her expression became a little hard to read. Like a mixture of happiness and… longing? Jack's brows furrowed, his face leaned in a little closer to the window, perhaps a little too close as his stick tapped the window, breaking the spell as Elsa asked, "W-who is it?" as she sat up, but Jack was already gone, bedtime story is over, and Elsa, thinking perhaps the cold is getting to her head lay back down quietly, eyes heavy as she fall into a real sleep. A smile still lingers upon her lips as she dreamt of a boy with hair just as white as hers, perhaps even more whiter than hers, but she could never seem to catch up to him…

 **p/s: I also like to apologize again for those who read this story thinking its another heavily based on Jelsa romance story, i like to let all you readers to know that yes this story does have Jelsa, yes the ending will end talking about Jelsa because Jack and Elsa is the main stars of my story, BUT i do not intend to just only write about Jelsa. I like all the characters of both movies and therefore my aim is to write an equal amount or at least try to write an equal amount of how their fate would have been in my point view. There will be stories on both the good guys AND bad guys along with the other characters i made up myself just for this story because its my story. So please, keep an open mind and i thank you for all your support and love for this story.**


	17. The Ice Waltz

Happiness is the best form of medication, and in Elsa's case she couldn't agree even more. Her cold miraculously recovered the very next day as if it had never existed, and she couldn't be happier as she came down the stairs so quickly with an anxious Anna right behind the tail of her shimmery blue dress as she shouts, "I'M CURED! FREEDOM!" while Anna half laugh and half worriedly asking her to slow the hell down as she only just recovered, which the advice completely went in one ear and out the other. There is a hint of mischief in her blood it seems, and the Queen can't wait to open the gates for everyone to enjoy the ice and snow they missed because of her absence.

Sure enough lots of people, mostly children, had already gathered outside the gates and when it opened a rush like a flood from a dam came gushing in. The people showered Elsa with lots of love and many kind words. There are children who made get well soon cards, adults who brought family recipes on beating cold faster and tonics to keep her strength up, but none beats the warmth their kind words brought to her heart and how they reacted with much love and concern for her.

With a wave of her hand the crowd disperse around her, give her the room to do the magic they so desire to see. And as if it was a routine the fountain water was always the first to demonstrate the power of their snow Queen, freezing with just a gentle wave of her delicate fingertips. And as if she was dancing each step she took ice started to form upon the floor until the entire courtyard is now an ice ring. It was only when the Queen was done with her sadly solo dance did the others joining in after a round of applause, skating around and for a moment it looked almost like everyone was invited to a ball and doing ice waltz.

Despite the crowd it was hard to hide a certain small group, particularly North who towers above all others. His big size attracted the attentions of many children, especially towards the bunny upon his hat which only make his significant size all the taller. The laughter from the children were like tiny bells ringing around the guardians, so much that even Tooth and Sandy could not contain their happiness to be there. It truly is a place full of wonder and magic, but Jack who had always yearn the company of children could not even spare more than a second for them. His eyes are upon the snow Queen, sadly taking her place at the side of the ring, watching Anna and Kristoff do their ice waltz. Anna's feet unfortunately still threatens to lose its nerves once in a while, but after skating so much with Olaf helping her balance she did got much better… well, much better than before.

Just as Elsa was mesmerized by the happiness her sister is displaying upon her sunny complexion something or someone just sweep pass her, and it took her a moment to notice that it was a young man with brown hair, just a bit taller than her and has this very mischievous smile on his lips appearing right before her, so quickly it was almost as if he's magic.

"Your Majesty." Jack bowed with a curtsy elegantly, for a man. Reaching out with a palm facing up he waited to see if Elsa would grace him to kiss her upon the back of her hand.

"Oh... Oh!" Elsa wasn't expecting this, reaching her hand out she placed it gently upon Jack's, which curiously felt a little… tingly, before Jack placed just as gently but firm a kiss which also tingles, even more than the touch.

Sure the people do talk to her and show her their adoration but… none of them were men, curiously. Least none of them were commoners. As queen and one that has tremendous power of the element of ice no doubt the amount of letters she has to read from various Princes and Kings is on par with the letters of appreciations from her people, which she turn down each and every one of them. Knowing them they only adore her powers, not her. So… having this young man, who is neither a Prince nor a King bravely walking up to her and do this… is pretty interesting. And her lips naturally just curled up, her eyes full of curiosity for this young man who doesn't seem to have a drop of fear.

Jack would have held that hand forever, but he has to let go, the fact he walked up to her has already attract curious attentions from the folks who loves to gossip. Despite all that Jack did not allowed that to stop him, shaking away the tugging fear to retreat as he press on to what he called step two of 'Engage the Queen but don't be an idiot' plan. "May I have this dance?" he asked after taking a short breath, almost as if he's trying to suck in encouragement from the wind from this world. In his head as he waits for the answer he's already repeatedly debating if asking 'May I have this dance' sounds retarded since this is an ice ring not a ball room.

Elsa perhaps reading his mind giggled at his words, he is indeed an interesting person, not too bad in the looks too, and… that's where Elsa gave herself a mental slap, telling herself to stop thinking and redirected her eyes back up on his face and not his ass. She bit the bottom of her lips a little, there are more eyes on them now, and she could feel the fear in her heart creeping out, causing her to feel like she should just chicken out of this one, but her hand is half way up. In a state of maybe I should or I shouldn't. Jack can see that, and almost as if worried she will really chicken out he took her hand and pulled her out into the ring with him skating backwards while her forward and into his arms.

That moment did knock Elsa's fear right out the window, there are more important things to do now which is blush and steady herself, both something very new to her as they held onto each other, moving smoothly like a snowflake in the wind upon the ice. Jack as if he has eyes behind his back always seems to be able to avoid collisions with the folks and children, twisting and turning around them gracefully together with the blushing queen. Even though Jack was able to avoid everyone easily it was as if there was a cue to clear the center, and everyone had stopped skating, just to watch the two take the stage, not as a solo act, but a waltz that brings another form of happiness to their queen.

"Stop looking at them." Jack said with a giggled, causing Elsa to look back at Jack, her blush perhaps a shade deeper as she didn't realize she was doing that.

"This is… a kind of attention of I'm not used to…" Elsa honestly replied, strangely it felt right to be honestly with this man.

"Just… look at me…" a finger curled slightly went towards Elsa's chin, gently lifting it up so that her eyes are staring right into his, "… and have fun." before it bopped the tip of her nose very gently, causing Elsa to laugh. Not one has ever or even dared to do that, and for a moment Elsa forgot to breath, perhaps Jack too as they waltz, a gentle shower of snowflakes started to fall around them wherever they pass. Just who is the one that created this moment? It's hard to tell, all they could remember were the color of each other's eyes…


	18. After the Waltz

\- Elsa's Room -

Deep breath and a sigh of bliss emitted from the lips of our snow queen, next to her Anna is giggling away and watching her sister hug her pillow as if she was still hugging… cough cough… I mean holding Jack. "Elsa… ELSA!" she raise her voice a little beside her ear when she had no responds other than her long satisfied sighs and day dreaming eyes, breaking her enchanted spell and waking her as the snow queen went whats and ohs before realizing she is doing something strange again.

"Yes, yes, I'm listening." She replied even though Anna didn't ask anything at all and that makes it only even more the funnier and even the power of elements combined cannot stop her sister's blushing at her obvious absentmindedness.

"So… what were you two talking about? HMM? Who is that man? HMM?" who knows Anna is such a nosy parker when it comes to such matters as she uses her tickle attack at her dear sister who at first claim they didn't really talk much. Which is true to an extent, they did spend most of the time just staring dreamily and let their body waltz on the ice purely on their own. Which you gotta admit it's pretty much an achievement on its own. Considering their eyes are glued to each other the ENTIRE time.

"Well… he said his name is Jack." Elsa finally said after catching her breath.

"Jack what?" Anna pressed on, eyes all on her sister with that grin of hers.

"I don't know, he didn't say…" and truth is he didn't, "he said he'll tell me if…" like a cliff hanger Elsa left out that detail, trailing off into a whisper because she is too busy blushing away behind her silky pillow that Anna had to rip it off her, which only made her cover her own face with her own hands.

"If what?!" Anna indeed is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to such things it seems.

"If… if… if I go for a walk with him… just down the village… tomorrow…" by now Elsa can't take it anymore and decided to do the ostrich theory by burying her face into the sheets of her bed all shy, while Anna is running around her room going…

"YESSSSSSS MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!" which caused Elsa to go.

"Wait-t what?! Wait a minute! That's like too soon! Calm down! Slow down!" though she said all that you can tell Elsa was thinking about it, for a fraction of a second she really did, but her queen logic has managed to regain control over her fluttering heart.

\- Jack's Room –

"A DATE! OH MY TOOTH!" in the room where the male guardians reside Tooth is dancing in circles in the air, overjoyed by how Jack is progressing with the snow queen. Bunny was like, "You show her, Jack!" giving him a friendly punch on his shoulder which made Jack go ouch. Sandy was thrilled too as he kept doing sand-signs at a high speed that Jack had to ask him to slow down as he is still learning how to read it. North however, he had a worried look on his face as he sat on a poor chair provided by the place that is creaking and threatening to break at his weight.

"What's wrong, North?" Jack asked, honestly it's hard to miss how the jolly man become the un-jolly man.

"Well… I have concerns…" his Russian accent still very deep as he voiced out his concerns under the stares of his fellow guardians, "Don't you think this is selfish of you? Asking her out when you know you're a… and she is a…" you can tell how hard North struggled with his inner thoughts, and how this will affect things as the other guardians recalled why they were here, and the fact they will have to go back, not to mention they are all NOT HUMAN.

The mood was quick to sink from its high to low as the reality sunk in, but Bunny like always refuses to let this bring them down. That's what a guardian of hope does right? "Look, look, hold on a minute guys…" attentions all on Bunny while Jack fiddles with his herding staff but still listening, "How do we even know this is gonna turn out to be bad when we haven't even try yet?" a paw pointed out towards the window where in that direction is most probably where the castle is, "Besides that queen, there is nothing ' _normal_ ' about her at all in the first place!"

The mood immediately brighten up, hope is a clingy thing and as the other guardians went back to cheering Jack up and assuring him what Bunny said has a point, Bunny has literally hopped over and stuff his entire foot into North's mouth when he tries to speak up, paws rolled up into fists as he spoke to him, "You listen mate, Jack has been alone for three hundred years, he's a good kid and this is HIS moment. The least we CAN do is help him, and hold him if things goes south, it's his decision to make, not ours." And he had to quickly remove his foot when he realizes he's choking North who spent some time gasping for air and speaking about Bunny's foot stinks.


	19. Preparations

\- Elsa's side –

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Elsa went as she pulled Anna's blanket clear off her body, Anna obviously is still sleeping in a odd angle with her arms and her hair look like a wild caveman as she wipe the drool off her lips, "What, what?" still sleepy as hell before she recalled, "Holy cheese your date!" before she super speed dressed up so that she can help her sister, not even paying attention at the fact they are like 5 hours early before the actual date. In Elsa's room clothes carpet the bed and almost every inch of her other furniture, it seems a certain queen did not sleep and spend the whole time thinking what to wear.

\- Jack's side –

"I'm telling you he should go in a suit!" North is arguing with Bunny now that he is in with the date thing.

"Yah right, if you want to look like you're attending someone's funeral. Sure, go ahead." Bunny answered back with his arms crossed as if HE has any much experience in dating than Jack does. "He needs to wear something that shows some muscles."

"Muscles? Are you out of carrots, Bunny? He needs to be presentable and suit is presentable." And the argument goes on. Frankly if anyone is really helping Jack it would be Tooth who is saying yes or no to Sandy's temporary created sand clothes that appears and reshape around Jack who is standing still as if he is in a tailor shop, looking rather pale. It was one thing to ask back at the castle but now that it's happening he's having cold feet, but who can blame him right? Three hundred years and this is his FIRST date.

\- The Village Square –

Down at the square Jack is adjusting the shirt again with a finger hooked into the neck, he would have gone without the ribbon sting like tie but Tooth insisted its how a proper gentleman would be like, something that much reminded him of what his mother would have said if she is still alive. Around him the people who were at the castle yesterday were giggling and looking in his direction, I suppose if you dress as proudly as him for someone posing as a villager you will know this young man is here to see someone important. [ For a clearer picture of how it looks pin/296604325437924267/ ]

If wearing a neck tightening clothes and standing in the middle of the attentions of curious villagers were rough, waiting for the time to pass is even more so. Time just kept ticking by one second at a time as usual yet it felt like forever. 'She is coming? No, _will_ she be coming?' Jack asked himself repeatedly, he debated if she would. After all she is the queen and he's… just a villager, if you minus off the fact he can fly… and runs the season of the entire winter… and come from another planet…

Sounds of gasping and awe brought his attentions back to reality as his eyes seek where the sound came from. There she is. Unlike her usual more close cut dress she usually prefer she is now don in a dress fit for a date, hell probably even for another ball if she didn't have that shawl that laid neatly around her shoulders. From the fabric you can tell this dress is enchanted with her usual magic, however there isn't a specific color this time. Perhaps she was so worked up about what to wear she really took Anna's advice literally and put every color she wanted in it. Like some sort of northern lights the dress changes color between blue, green and pink. Almost as if it's following her fluttering heart like a mood ring. Except this is a mood dress. [ For a clearer picture of how it looks pin/530791506071272312/ ]

It took Jack a while before he realizes he was gawking at her, she looked beautiful, almost too good to be true as he cleared his throat, "Your Majesty…" and he bowed that perfect curtsy before rising up once more.

"Jack… I mean, Sir Jack. I mean…" Elsa is obviously flustering with her words, again the attention around them is intense despite the villagers goodwill.

"Just call me Jack." In the end Jack offered to help sort out her mind on how to refer him, arm raised and offered towards her for her to hold if she took it. That smile appearing on his lips again, all signs of fears, gone. As if he has took the role of the protector and showing her courage even though he himself has half the mind of go hide in a hole or something.

"Well, then… Jack it is then." Elsa smiled shyly as she delicately took Jack's arm, usually she wouldn't, I mean she is queen and there are reputations to uphold and stuff, but with Jack there is always this… thing. Elsa just can't seem to put her lips on it, and she naturally just… trusts him. "So… where are we going?" she curiously asked as she adjusted a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You'll see." Jack smiled, there it is again that smile of a mischievous with a dash of fun as they slowly took a walk down a path away from the horde of villagers for starters.


End file.
